


Team Trouble

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, implied knuxouge and sonadow if you wanna see it that way, knuckles pov, omega blowing things up, sega please, tails and omega friendship needs to be acknowledged more, theyd be so chaotic together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: No one knew how it had happened, but the world better be prepared for chaos.
Relationships: E-123 Omega & Miles "Tails" Prower, Team Dark & Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Team Trouble

‘Chaos, why would you do this,’ Knuckles thought, staring after the small group in exasperated dismay. The Chaos Squad, as Rouge had dubbed them. He personally thought they were more akin to the Trouble Troupe, but the argument had been left alone after the last explosion.

A laugh tore him away from his thoughts as he glanced back to the fourSonic was buzzing around, a blue blur that barely stayed still enough to get a glimpse of his wide grin. Standing just to the side was Shadow, arms crossed and a faint smile on his face as he watched the other three babble excitedly. 

And, in the centre of it all, crouched Tails and Omega. Even with his back turned, Knuckles could practically see Tails’ maniacal grin, his namesakes frantically slashing through the air in excitement. Omega had no expression, though his eyelights looked more bright than usual, which was probably just a trick of the light but who knows.

“What have they done this time,” a voice sounded, and with a grumble, Knuckles looked to his side where a certain bat had just landed, smirk on her face.

“I don’t know yet,” he replied, bringing his gaze back to the four as he just knew it wasn’t worth it to take his eyes off of them. Anything could happen, he’d learned from experience. 

Rouge seemed to have the same idea as she kept her head turned to them, a small and genuine smile taking over her smirk as she watched. “Well, it seems like they’re having fun,” she remarked.

Knuckles just huffed.

Honestly, how had this even happened. He still didn’t know. 

Sure, he could see how Shadow and Sonic formed their sorta-friendship, and how Team Dark had become something akin to a family like him, Sonic, and Tails. He could even understand the weird relationship between him and Rouge.

But there was one element missing.

How. In Chaos’ name. Had Tails and Omega become friends.

One mission. It had been one mission where they’d been partnered together, and Tails had fixed him up after the fact. 

How had that one event formed the most chaotic friendship he’d seen in his life.

A cheer once again brought him from his mind, the young fox now standing up straight, tails’ fluffed out in excitement. Omega was also now standing, towering over the other three as he idly bounced.

“Aw, look, he’s excited,” Rouge chuckled, gesturing towards the robot.

“Whatever you say,” Knuckles grumbled, trying to hide the small smile threatening to appear at the sight of his brothers’ joy.

Chaos, he was getting soft. 

At the edge of his vision he could see the bat glance at him, a wide smirk on her face. He scowled in response, pointedly ignoring her chuckle. 

Before either could say anything else, the four began to make their way over, eagerly talking amongst themselves.

Knuckles did not trust the looks on their faces.

“Well, what’ve you got planned now,” Rouge asked, pointedly looking towards Omega and Tails.

“You’ll see,” was the only response the fox gave, the robot idly bouncing once again, and yeah okay those eyelights were definitely brighter.

Barely restraining his grumble, Knuckles looked towards the two hedgehogs in hopes of an answer, vaguely gesturing towards where they had been grouped, a small box where they had once been standing. 

In response the two just smirked.

Pointy rats.

“Aaaand I think we’re good to go!” Tails cheered, blue eyes wide and grin the embodiment of chaos itself. Omega didn’t look any more reassuring, the opposite in fact, gaze fixed on the box with some sort of look that Knuckles couldn’t read. He just knew it wasn’t mercy.

Glancing over at the hedgehogs once again, Knuckles noticed Sonic grinning, green eyes bright with mischief even though he definitely had no idea what Tails’ plan was. Shadow just snorted, though his own eyes held traces of the same chaotic energy.

Honestly why did he let these four near each other. 

Five, make that, as Rouge eagerly flapped her wings. Of course the bat thrives on this. 

It seemed he was the only reasonable one in this group now, even Shadow joining the dark side, which meant one thing.

May as well join the chaos. 

With a final sigh, Knuckles grinned down at his youngest brother, ruffling the fluff on his head in spite of the protests. “Well go for it, show us whatcha got.”

No prompting needed, the fox wriggled away from Knuckles, turning to Omega with a grin. “You ready?”

“Affirmative.”

“Then 3, 2, 1, fire!!”

And without any time for the others to react Omega fired at the box. 

An explosion of light shot through the sky, the box invisible behind the coloured smoke as the six watched in awe. As the pastel colours gradually cleared, the fox and robot high fived in presumed glee.

Knuckles had no idea what had just happened, and a glance towards the others showed that he wasn’t alone in that thought. 

Didn’t stop everyone from grinning at the light show, though.

“Well, did you find out what you needed, hon?” Rouge asked, teal eyes bright as she gazed at the fading smoke.

“Yep!”

“What did you need to do this for, anyways?” Knuckles asked, snorting at the disgruntled look he got as he put his hand on the fox’s head once again.

“No reason! We just wanted to blow stuff up.”

“It is enjoyable to be destructive,” Omega added, not even reacting as Rouge gently tapped him with her wing in exasperation.

“Exactly!!”

“Well I’m glad you had fun,” Knuckles said, before turning towards the gradually setting sun. “I think it’s time to head home though.”

“Awww, you’re no fun,” the fox groaned, before squeaking as Omega picked him up.

“Sleep is important for young mobians,” the robot scolded, fox now on his head as he began to walk in the direction of Knuckles and his brothers’ home, ignoring the protests from Tails.

Shaking his head, Knuckles turned to the two hedgehogs, who seemed to be playfully bickering amongst themselves. “Well, what about you Sonic, we all need dinner.”

Glancing towards him, the blue hedgehog just grinned. “I’ll be home in a bit!!” was all the warning Knuckles got, before a blue blur suddenly took off in the opposite direction, Shadow quickly following with a fond smile.

“Our brothers are certainly something, huh?” Rouge sighed, staring after them with a smile.

“That’s one way to put it.”

She just chuckled again. 

“Well, we’re probably best to make sure they don’t do something stupid.”

“Which ones?”

“The ones we can catch, now come on, I’m starving.”

“My my, aren’t you a gentleman.”

“Are you coming or not, Rouge?”

“I should be asking you that, see if you can keep up.”

And without another word she took off after the robot and fox, wings silent in the evening breeze as Knuckles ran before anything else could be destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than that I want more Tails and Omega content, and after a headcanons discussion a while back this is what happened. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
